Corporeal Form
is the third episode of the second season and the 21st overall episode of Code Black. Short Summary Willis defies Campbell's orders when he helps Mario and Heather perform a radical procedure on a maintenance worker stuck under a boiler that exploded. Also, Angus' father, Dr. Desmond Leighton, tries to seize Power of Attorney over Mike, who is still in a coma, even though Mike granted that right to his brother, Angus. Full Summary Ethan and Charlotte are talking outside the hospital when the taco truck guy delivers their food. He recognizes her from her movies and refuses her payment, saying it's on the house. Ethan questions her ordering a soy taco. Elliot comes by and Ethan offers him a taco, but they're interrupted by a car pulling up and pushing a woman out onto the ground. Leanne talks to Campbell while he operates. He's putting Charlotte on probation, which Leanne disagrees with. He says she's tethered to an attending until further noticed. Ethan is bringing the patient inside when Leanne comes to see if she can help. He asks if she speaks Spanish and she says she speaks a little. As she goes to help, Jesse says there's an emergency in the boiler room. He asks if he can send Mario and Charlotte, but she tells him to send Mario and Noa instead. Anita is struggling against the doctors as they examine her. She was jumped into a gang. They do an ultrasound and see that she's pregnant. They tell her the baby's okay, but she tells them she's not pregnant. A maintenance man shows Mario and Noa to where Barry is trapped under a boiler. Someone has to go into where Barry is trapped. Mario's too big, so it'll have to be Noa. Noa grabs her skateboard out of her locker. She uses it to slide under the debris with the medical kit tied to her leg. Once she's with Barry, she sees a large laceration on his arm. She has to tourniquet it and stitch it up. Her hands shake, so Mario tells her to put her tongue on the roof of her mouth to stabilize herself. Mario tells her to come back out, but she refuses to leave him alone. Ethan goes to examine his patient. She says she doesn't know her name. She was found wandering around. He says he'll call her Janie. She's dehydrated and malnourished. She's not there to get better, she says. There's something she needs to do before she can move on to the next world. Before she leaves, he wants to give her IV fluids. She says it won't help because she's dead. She calls him by his first name, which he notices is on his badge. As he walks away, Jesse tells him he got a psych consult for the patient and introduces him to Amanda Nolan. Angus's dad tells him that Mike made Angus his medical proxy. He thinks Mike did it when he was angry at his father, so he's having his lawyers draw up papers so Angus can transfer rights to him. Noa tells Barry about being trapped while SCUBA diving. She got out by kicking toward the light. He asks if she's telling him to go toward the light and she says she's telling him to keep kicking. Heather comes in the room to take Barry as soon as they get him out. Angus tells Anita her baby is healthy and asks if she wants to know the sex. Jesse asks her how she's doing. She says Angus and Elliot are getting on her nerves asks for something for the pain. Jesse says they can do that. She asks when she can get out of there. They have to monitor her baby and she has a concussion. Jesse tells her not to be rude to his doctors. Angus shows Elliot a small amount of blood near her placenta, probably from the beating, but Anita denies that there was a beating. He asks if she wants to see the sonogram and she knocks over a tray and says she doesn't want to have anything to do with it. Angus questions how she could be almost full-term and have no idea she was pregnant. Jesse says it's happened many times before. Amanda questions Janie about her death to try to orient her to reality. She knows Ethan is important somehow. Amanda explains to Ethan that she has Cotard's delusion. She's compliant and not a risk to herself for others, so they can't really put her on a psych hold, but sometimes Cotard's has a physical cause, so he could keep her there to check that out. Ethan says she's a schemer and he comes from a long line of those. Charlotte is charting when Malaya asks her to come check out a kid with her. Charlotte says she isn't supposed to, but Malaya says it's not a major trauma. Charlotte examines Zane Jacobson and suspects an upper respiratory infection. He has severe stomach pain. He asks for a pen so Charlotte can sign his stomach. Eric Jacobson questions if she really knows what she's doing. Since stomach pain is atypical for a URI, Charlotte wants to run tests, but Malaya tells her to check Zane's eyes. They're yellow, so she orders liver function tests. Campbell sees Charlotte with the patient and asks Leanne about it. Leanne says she's not alone because Malaya's there, but Campbell says Malaya's not an attending. He reiterates to her that Charlotte is on probation and sees no patients without an attending there. Jesse tells Leanne when she speaks Spanish, she sounds like his abuela. she's old and confused and says things that don't make sense. She gives him a tongue depressor and tells him to bite down on it so he doesn't bite his tongue when she punches him. They see Anita up and walking. She says her friends are coming to get her, her family. She doesn't have to stay. They tell her she also doesn't have to leave with them. Suddenly she bends over in pain. She's bleeding from her vagina. They take her to Center Stage. They're ready to untrap Barry. However, as they lift the debris, he says the pain is worse, so they stop and lower the debris back on him. He's bleeding internally and the debris is holding pressure and keeping him alive. They need an attending. Anita's baby is having decels. She's having a placental abruption, so they have to deliver her baby right there. They get her out and she is cyanotic, but they're able to stimulate her to breathe. Then they go back to Anita. Ethan is there to help with Barry. Noa is using ultrasound to check Barry's injuries. He has a piece of metal in his heart. Barry thinks he's going to die and starts to panic. Ethan asks Heather and Mario for options. They want to open him up in the boiler room, but Ethan says ECMO is a better option. Campbell says ECMO is not a good option. He says to make Barry comfortable and tells Heather she's needed in surgery. As he walks away, Amanda comes up and asks Ethan if he discharged Janie. He says he didn't and sees that Campbell did. Campbell says they need the bed. Zane's pressure is dropping. His mom, Shawna Jacobson comes in. Charlotte goes to put in a central line, but Leanne tells her to step out. Angus brings in Julio Nortes, Anita's brother. They expect her to make a full recovery. He says he hasn't seen her in ten years. They're half-siblings and it's complicated. Barry says he's cold, but Noa says it'll help protect his organs in surgery. He says he's scared and doesn't want to die. Noa offers to call someone, but he says his wife is dead. She was hit and killed on her way back from ballet class. She was a terrible dancer, but she loved it. Shawna is yelling at Eric about Zane being sick. Leanne comes in and tells them Zane is in liver failure. He overdose on acetaminophen. Shawna blames Eric. Eric says he gave him whatever the bottle said to give him. They argue, but Leanne says they need to focus on Zane, who will need a liver transplant. They'll get him on the list. Shawna still blames Eric and says she'll never forgive him for it. Ethan shows Campbell a prototype portable ECMO. Campbell is still opposed, so Ethan says he'll do the surgery himself. Campbell thinks it's a waste of their resources and time. Leanne brings a patient into the ER and Ethan sees that it's Janie and follows. Janie was hit by a car. She has a scalp laceration. Janie says she doesn't feel any pain because she's dead. Campbell tries to get Ethan to step away, but he says he's with a patient, who never should have been discharged. Janie tells Ethan to go help the living. She knows what she's supposed to do and thinks he does, too. Campbell tells Ethan he's a guest, but Ethan says he found a way to give Barry a chance, which is why they're all there. He leaves and tells Campbell to get an OR ready. Campbell wants to do something abut Ethan, but Leanne wonders if he's mad about Ethan or because Ethan's right? Jesse thinks it's both. Jesse asks Angus how Mike is. Angus tells him about being Mike's proxy, which Jesse says makes sense. They hear Anita arguing with Julio. He tells her she has a baby now and she's Anita's responsibility. She says if he cares so much, he should take it. She says he's not better than her because he left. Julio says he got lucky and she could get out, too. She says she doesn't want that and tells him to leave. He leaves. Anita says they all think she's a monster because she doesn't want the baby. Elliot says he doesn't. He entered foster care when he was two. He never knew his birth parents, but he doesn't hate them for giving him up. Now he's a doctor. Maybe Anita's baby will be, too. Jesse says she could be a nurse. He asks if she wants to see the baby, to say goodbye. Eric tells Leanne he won't be able to live with himself knowing he did this to his son. Leanne says it was an accident, but Eric says he was supposed to protect Zane and now he might die. Leanne says blaming himself won't help. Eric offers his own liver. She says he can donate part of it and they'll run tests to see if he's a match. Rollie tells Xander Westin and Karen Chapman the story of how he proposed. Karen is upset that Xander didn't propose like that. He has the engagement ring stuck on his penis. He wanted to do something unique and special. They decide to use a cast saw to get it off. Ethan gets on the elevator. Heather gets on behind him and says she wants in, because it'll get them published. Zane wakes up and asks about his dad. Leanne says he's in the lobby, but his mom is right there. Zane asks if they fought because they're always fighting. Leanne says they're worried about him getting back. Zane says he didn't want her to be mad at his dad for him being sick. He told his dad to give him more syrup so he'd get better faster. He wouldn't, so Zane took it and drank the whole bottle. Zane tells Shawna not to be mad at his dad because it's not his fault. Heather tells Noa what they're doing might be the coolest thing she ever does at Angels, but Noa's more worried about Barry than the glory. Ethan tells Barry it'll keep him alive and they have to put him under. He says he's scared, so Noa asks him about his wife. He starts to panic, so they try to calm him. He suddenly sees Janie off to the side. She tells him it'll be all right and he calms down. They sedate him as Ethan sees Janie, too. They get Barry hooked up to ECMO. Campbell comes in, saying he won't let them do it without an actual surgeon. They get the debris lifted and pull Barry out. Anita holds her baby and Angus says she's a natural. She says the baby's amazing and hers. She has to do what's best for her daughter. She deserves a mom who won't let her down and that's not her. Julio comes up and says it could be. He wants them to come stay with him. They have room for both of them. The baby needs a family and so does Anita. She doesn't need her gang. Her daughter needs her. Anita asks if he'd do that for the baby. Julio says he'll do it for both of them. Campbell's operating on Barry. It's time to take him off bypass. Noa, Ethan, and Mario watch anxiously. Once he's off bypass, he goes into v-tach, but Campbell is able to restore sinus rhythm. He's made it. Eric and Shawna wait by Zane's bed. Malaya comes up and says Eric's a donor match. Shawna thanks him and they hug. Leanne says Zane has a hard road ahead and will need them more than ever. Xander doesn't want Rollie to put the saw near his penis. Rollie says it's safe. Jesse leads Karen away and Rollie starts cutting. As they walk away, Karen asks about Xander's prognosis. Jesse says he'll make a full recovery, so she says she guesses they're getting engaged. Jesse asks Charlotte how grunt work is. Charlotte asks how she knows she can do this. He says there are good things and bad inside her and the one that wins is the one you feed. He sniffs and says he smells cookies. Leanne congratulates Heather because she heard Barry made it. Heather says it was incredible. Campbell comes up and says Heather saved his life and proved him wrong, but it was about her, not the patient. He revokes her OR privileges. She walks away, and Leanne says his style might be suitable for surgery, but it's disruptive in the ER. They have to find a way they can work together. He says he doesn't have any trouble working with her, so she tells him to trust her that she knows how to manage the ER. He says he was hired to do it better and he will. She tells him the ER can be very humbling, which will be good for him. Mario tells Noa she did great. She says she was only in there because he couldn't fit. Mario says Barry wouldn't have made it without her. She says she wouldn't have made it without Mario and then quickly clarifies that she's not flirting. Ethan comes in talking on the phone about Janie, who has gone missing. Noa remembers Barry's wife, who was hit in the same way Janie was. Angus reviews the paperwork with his dad and the lawyer. Desmond says just to sign it and transfer the power of attorney to him. He hands Angus a pen. Angus goes to sign, but before he does, he asks Desmond why he thinks Angus can't handle it. Desmond says he just can't. Mike thought of a situation like this and chose Angus over Desmond. He leaves without signing. He tells Desmond that Mike was there for him when he was in rehab. He was the only person there for his darkest time and he won't abandon Mike in his. Amanda tells Ethan she heard about the boiler room. She tells him not to worry about Janie, because she's had many patients just disappear. She knows something's going on with him. She asks why he was so invested in Janie. He says he's been dead, too. Cast 2x03LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 2x03WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 2x03MalayaPineda.png|Malaya Pineda 2x03RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 2x03AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 2x03MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 2x03HeatherPinkney.png|Heather Pinkney 2x03JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 2x03EthanWillis.png|Ethan Willis 2x03AmandaNolan.png|Amanda Nolan 2x03CharlottePiel.png|Charlotte Piel 2x03ElliotDixon.png|Elliot Dixon 2x03NoaKean.png|Noa Kean 2x03DesmondLeighton.png|Desmond Leighton 2x03Barry.png|Barry 2x03Janie.png|Janie 2x03ShawnaJacobson.png|Shawna Jacobson 2x03Anita.png|Anita 2x03EricJacobson.png|Eric Jacobson 2x03KarenChapman.png|Karen Chapman 2x03XanderWestin.png|Xander Westin 2x03JulioNortes.png|Julio Nortes 2x03TacoTruckGuy.png|Taco Truck Guy 2x03ZaneJacobson.png|Zane Jacobson 2x03MaintenanceMan.png|Maintenance Man 2x03FireRescue.png|Fire Rescue Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Boris Kodjoe as Dr. Will Campbell *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander *Rob Lowe as Col. Ethan Willis Guest Starring *Kathleen Rose Perkins as Dr. Amanda Nolan *Nafessa Williams as Dr. Charlotte Piel *Noah Gray-Cabey as Dr. Elliot Dixon *Emily Tyra as Dr. Noa Kean *Steven Culp as Dr. Desmond Leighton *Billy Malone as Barry *Laura Regan as Janie *Sherri Saum as Shawna Jacobson *Chelsea Rendon as Anita *Jamil Walker Smith as Eric Jacobson *Meredith Quill as Karen Chapman *Joshua Weinstein as Xander Westin *Rene Rosado as Julio Nortes *Omar Leyva as Taco Truck Guy Co-Starring *Seth Carr as Zane Jacobson *Rolando Molina as Maintenance Man *Cuyle Carvin as Fire Rescue Medical Notes Anita *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Suborbital fracture **Fractured ribs **Concussion **Placental abruption *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) **Charlotte Piel (ER resident) **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **C-section delivery Anita was pushed out of a moving car outside the hospital. She had a suborbital fracture and fractured ribs. They ordered x-rays and a CT. They did an ultrasound that showed she was 35 weeks pregnant, which she didn't know. She also had a concussion. Anita tried to leave the hospital when she started bleeding from her vagina. She had a placental abruption, so they opened her up in the ER and delivered her baby. She was expected to make a full recovery. Barry *'Diagnosis:' **Crush injuries **Arm laceration **Puncture wound *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **ECMO **Surgery Barry was injured when a boiler exploded in the hospital. Noa used a skateboard to get to where he was trapped. He had a laceration to his arm, which she quickly stitched up. They then started to move the debris off him, but he said the pain was worse. The weight of the debris was holding pressure and keeping him alive. They used Ethan's help to guide an ultrasound. A piece of metal was puncturing his heart. Ethan wanted to put him on ECMO in order to get him out of the boiler room. Campbell refused, but they proceeded without his approval using a portable ECMO prototype. Once he was hooked up, they raised the boiler and pulled him out. He was then taken to an OR, where they were able to repair the damage. "Janie" *'Diagnosis:' **Cotard's delusion **Malnutrition **Dehyration **Forehead laceration **Wrist injury *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Amanda Nolan (psychiatrist) **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Fluids **Staples "Janie" is a woman who was found malnourished and dehydrated. She wouldn't tell Ethan her name, so he started calling her Janie. She said she wasn't there to get better. There was just something she needed to do before she could move on to the next world. When he wanted to start IV fluids, she told him she was already dead. Amanda Nolan came to talk to her and tried to orient her to reality. Amanda then told Ethan she had Cotard's delusion, but she wasn't a risk to herself or anyone else because she was cooperating and drinking fluids. She also said that sometimes Cotard's is associated with atrophy in the brain. Ruling that out would give him more time to keep her there. Campbell discharged her instead, but she was brought back into the ER after being hit by a car. She had trauma to her forehead and right wrist. They stapled a scalp laceration and she declined feeling any pain. There was no blood in her abdomen, so she was taken for a CT. However, she disappeared without a trace. Mike Leighton *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Mike was still in a coma after his fall. Zane Jacobson *'Diagnosis:' **Upper respiratory infection **Acetaminophen overdose **Liver failure *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Charlotte Piel (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Liver transplant Zane came into the ER with cold symptoms. He had stomach pains as well as an upper respiratory infection. He had some jaundice as well, so they ordered liver function tests and an ultrasound. Before his labs came back, his pressure dropped, so they put in a central line. Labs showed an acetaminophen overdose. His father said he'd given him cough syrup, but not more than it said on the bottle. His parents were then told he'd need a liver transplant or he'd die. His father offered to be tested to be a living liver donor. Zane later admitted that he drank the whole bottle of medicine himself. His father was a match and agreed to donate a portion of his liver to his son. Anita's Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity **Cyanosis *'Doctors:' **Angus Leighton (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Stimulation Anita's baby was cyanotic after birth, but they were able to stimulate her to breathe. Xander Westin *'Diagnosis:' **Foreign object on penis *'Doctors:' **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) *'Treatment:' **Removal Xander came in with an engagement ring on his penis. They used a cast saw to cut it off. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.99 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 2x03-1.jpg 2x03-2.jpg 2x03-3.jpg 2x03-4.jpg 2x03-5.jpg 2x03-6.jpg 2x03-7.jpg 2x03-8.jpg 2x03-9.jpg 2x03-10.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes